


A Hearty Tail

by NotAnUnderling



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Hyur (Final Fantasy XIV), Instant Loss, Mating Press, Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 14:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21076172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAnUnderling/pseuds/NotAnUnderling
Summary: Aayla is encouraged by her Miqo'te friend Mia into teasing their Hyur friend, William.  William, however, struggles to restrain himself from indulging in the cute White Mage before him.





	A Hearty Tail

William awkwardly stared at the sight before him, embarrassed. Aayla trembled nervously as she held her blushing face in her hands. Mia giggled to herself, finishing taking a sip from her tea before her lips curled into a smug, teasing grin.

The blue-haired Miqo’te had somehow managed to rope Aayla into a plan to tease William, which eventually resulted in the current situation: Mia and Aayla’s tails coiled around each other before going in opposite directions in order to form a heart. While Mia seemed largely unaffected by it, the fact that something was wrapped around her tail and continuously rubbing against it gently managed to greatly set off Aayla. The poor White Mage always had a sensitive tail, and so her tail being coiled around Mia’s gave her a constant feeling of oddly pleasant discomfort.

William, on the other hand, was doing his best not to break down. The lad always had a soft spot for cute things, and seeing two cute Miqo’te doing a cute thing nearly broke him. And, to top it off, he couldn’t help but notice Aayla had made the bold choice to wear the Makai healer shorts instead of her usual white pants, leaving much of her thighs exposed.

Mia took one last sip of her tea before she decided to end the teasing lest it actually break one of the two. She slowly pulled her tail away from Aayla’s, and chuckled when she witnessed the other Miqo’te sighing in relief.

“How do I let you rope me into these things…” The Miqo’te mumbled to herself as she shook her head, still trying to hide her face until her blush went away.

William was relieved as well, though a bit sad by the fact that the cute display was over. But… he couldn’t help himself from staring at Aayla’s tail. It was just lying still while Aayla herself was absent-mindedly trying to recover from her embarrassment…. And so, overcome by an unusual feeling of boldness, the Dark Knight couldn’t stop himself from reaching out to grab onto the girl’s tail.

The Miqo’te’s hair immediately stood up on end, her blush intensifying as she looked back to see William’s hand gently holding onto the tip of her tail.

William was, of course, even more embarrassed now. But, he didn’t see any sign that Aayla wasn’t actually enjoying it, and so he slid his hand down the tail, lower and lower, heading towards the base. The Miqo’te White Mage blushed more and more until the man’s hand finally reached the spot where her tail connected to her back.

* * *

“Haaahn…!” Aayla let out a sultry moan as William thrust into her tight womanhood.

Having started the whole ordeal by grabbing her tail, William felt obligated to follow through with what he was doing. Unsurprisingly to Aayla, that ended up with both of them pants-less and on the ground, William on top of Aayla as he locked her in a mating press.

The Miqo’te’s slender legs bobbed back and forth as the Hyur pulled himself up only to slam back down into her. While William was previously embarrassed before, his mind was now as focused on fucking Aayla as possible. The man had been two weeks without any relief- a seemingly lengthy time for him- and so each of his thrusts were motivated by a lustful greed to relieve himself.

Aayla gently bit her lip in an attempt to keep herself sane. An attempt that would soon clearly be in vain, as she began to mewl like a kitten once William’s thrusts began to reach deeper into her cunt. Overwhelmed by pleasure, the Miqo’te soon simply sought to stabilize herself while she was pounded. She wrapped her hanging legs around William’s waist and her arms around his torso, keeping the man firmly locked into his position.

What really worked William up into a fervent state was when the girl’s tail slowly wrapped around his leg, as if to gently encourage him to keep going. He felt a tinge of embarrassment, but that only served to goad him on. As he thrust faster and deeper into Aayla, his eager member started to throb.

Both of them moaned or grunted in pleasure after each thrust, until Aayla silenced them both by raising her head up to press her lips against William’s. The two began to kiss and make out, muffling each of their lewd exclamations as they simply became pleasant vibrations echoing down each other's throats. Aayla’s tongue was rough, while William’s was fairly smooth.

But all pleasing things had to come to an end, and with how pent up William was, it was no surprise that he wasn’t going to last too long. His cock began to twitch, hinting Aayla towards his impending ejaculation. In return, the White Mage herself was also on the edge of being finished off.

Finally, the Dark Knight plunged into Aayla’s tight hole one last time, his hips eagerly grinding against hers as he came hard. The feeling of being cum inside of was enough to bring Aayla over the edge as well, causing her legs to tighten around William and her whole body to tremble.

The two remained locked in place for some time even after their orgasms had finished, simply enjoying the warm afterglow of sex as they absent-mindedly made out, their tongues still clashing with passion. The pair was only snapped out of their lewd trance once they heard a familiar chuckle from across the room.

“Good to see you two getting along well.” Mia giggled to herself, having simply been enjoying the show before her. “Well, I suppose I’ll leave you two alone now!” With an air of smugness, the Miqo’te stood up and began to leave.

Now back to a full on blush, Aayla hastily rolled William off of her. “H-hey, wait, hold on a second Mia!” Aayla protested and tried to give chase, but her still trembling legs nearly caused her to trip as she got up,

William, meanwhile, lie still on the floor, still embarrassed and overwhelmed with what had just happened.


End file.
